Bar Fights Are Totally A (fun!) Normal Thing
by LycoX
Summary: Oliver and Sara decide to teach their new found friend that bar fights are a seriously normal thing.


**Bar Fights**

 **Are Totally**

 **A (fun!) Normal Thing**

 **Disclaimer: This randomly came to me yesterday thanks to watching that bar scene in Legends of Tomorrow season 1. Features Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa as teenagers.**

* * *

Nyssa Al Ghul, a foreign exchange student and daughter of the head of a small country had been in Starling City, Washington for exactly a month now. Learning all she could courtesy of Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn, McKenna Hall, and Laurel and Sara Lance. Though it was clear that Laurel's idea of what was good learning was vastly different in comparison to Oliver's, Tommy's, McKenna's, and Sara's ideas. Which had so far given quite a few a headache and a lot of worrying that her father wasn't gonna be too thrilled about the whole thing. "Are we not old enough for a place like this?" Questioned Nyssa as she, Oliver, or Ollie as he liked to be called, and Sara came into a bar down in the Glades.

"Probably, but we're not gonna worry about that." Sara told her with a smile.

Oilver nodded in agreement. "Besides, when you got me or Tommy involved, doors open up pretty much everywhere you go." He added with a small shrug.

Having money was a Helluva thing in his view when you needed to get something going. "I see." Nyssa replied with a small frown.

Wondering if perhaps her father was right about how Americans, especially those with money, tend to think they are above certain things. Seeing the frown on her cute friend's face, Sara quickly wrapped her arm around the girl and pulled her in close. "Hey, don't worry, okay? Everything's gonna be just fine, I promise."

"Isn't that what Thomas said and proved to be wrong after his father found out about that party?"

And she'd been certain that the Magician was going to severely punish Thomas for that party too. Oliver just snorted. "That's what we call bad luck, Nyssa." He told her while still privately suspecting that Laurel had had something to do with his best friend's dad finding out about that party.

That girl was entirely far too straight laced and it couldn't be healthy to keep being that way in his view. Nyssa seemed doubtful but didn't offer a reply as she watched her male friend approach a man in black leather as Sara stayed near her. "Ooh, wonder what he's gonna open with?"

"What do you mean?"

Leaning in close to the dark haired girl's ear with a grin on her lips, she began to whisper. "Ollie and I brought you here to show you the wonders of bar fights." Informed the Blonde and was given a look in return.

One that spoke volumes of how odd Nyssa found that. "You can not be serious. For what purpose does that possibly serve?"

"Oh, but I am, Nys, I am. And as for purpose? Its fun! And in our continuing mission of showing you life in America, we thought that showing you how bar fights are a time honored tradition of normalcy here in America." Sara told her completely straight faced.

Any response Nyssa could have given to what she thought was outright absurd was prevented when the man Oliver had gone to talk too suddenly yelled out. "MY MOTHER'S NOT A HOOKER!"

"Ohh! That's right! She used to be one until she became a Nun! I'm so sorry for the mix up!" Fake apologized Oliver with a shit eating grin on his face.

The sight of which infuriated the biker and caused him to throw out a punch that Oliver dodged and thanks to the wonders of the universe, saw someone else get hit by that punch. "AUGH!"

The fact the one who got punched was a short man who managed to get hit by a taller man was practically insane. The biker winced while Oliver snickered. "WANNA HIT A SHORT FELLA, HUH!?" Roared the short fellow before he charged at his attacker.

"BAR FIGHT!" Yelled Oliver enthusiastically and immediately got decked in the jaw and stumbled a bit.

He was happy however to return the favor and things quickly got wild as many in the bar started fighting. Even Sara was doing so with a grin on her face as Nyssa stared in complete shock at the whole thing! "Come on, Nys! Join the fun! I promise you'll love it!" Called out the Blonde as she helped slide a guy across the counter.

Where a Redheaded girl was waiting with a plaque she'd taken from a wall to hit the guy in the head with. An action that felt incredibly cathartic for her considering the jerk had been cheating on her for months! "That'll teach you, you asshole!"

"Sara! I… I am not certain about this!"

Though that would change rather quickly for Nyssa when a rather large fellow tried to attack her from behind. Only to end up having his face smashed into a table and falling to the ground with a groan, prompting several of his friends to go after her and defending herself. Once that was done, Nyssa had a thoughtful if perplexed look on her face after randomly attacking several others without necessarily meaning too. "That… That was oddly satisfying."

She'd long been taught to only use her skills as a fighter in self defense and to use those skills for something as inane as a bar fight? It was proving to be oddly enjoyable much to her surprise! But Nyssa found she didn't have long to think much on it as an individual she had trouble in being able to ascertain if they were man or woman came at her. Said individual would even prove to be a decent combatant. "Now you're gettin' it!" Hollered Oliver as he took a long drink of Jack Daniels before smashing the bottle on someone's head.

"I believe I am!" Called out Nyssa with a wide smile on her face as she joined in on the fun whole heartedly.

An hour later would see the bar wrecked and bodies lying everywhere aside from Oliver, Nyssa, Sara, and a highly nerve wracked bartender. The trio were well on their way to Drunk Town for that matter as well when Sara's father, Detective Quentin Lance arrived. "For cryin' out loud!"

"Ooh! Hey daddy! Guess, guess what!?" Slurred Sara as she tried to get out of her chair, only to end up falling down with a giggle.

Giggles that were shared by Oliver and Nyssa. "I think I can guess what pretty well, sweetheart." Grumbled Lance as he stared down at his giggling daughter.

And then shot Oliver a heated glare. "Bar fights are fun! They, they are my mew formal!"

More giggling erupted over Nyssa's words while Lance just stared at the girl from another country. "Aww crap."

 _Her father is gonna be seriously pissed._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, that was fun!**


End file.
